brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Keeper Creeper/Pokemon Infinity! (chapter 7)
WOWz another cringey tittle encounter yet again this one is latte. I wonder what I was thinking of when I made this chapter in a book......oh yeah thats right there was a trivia.fact Pokemon Red In mistra forest, you can encounter pokemon such as durant,weedle,caterpie other bug pokemon,hoothoot,beedrills and rarely...Deinos! Kyle: Let's search for some new pokemon! A few hours yep that's right! HOURS later, we heard a loud growl from one of the grass patches Trix went closer to tha grass patch as quickly as a quick attack on a deoxys. She was then pulled into a pokemon battle (not litteraly). Shockingly, It was the rare pokemon Deino. Trix: Lynx I choooose you! Useeee uhhh....... bite? waiiiiittt how can you use bi- Bibbidi uses bite the opposing Deino flinched Trix: Ok fine nevermind! I should use the draco ball that I found in the water it will totally not malfunction and do something to my pokemon. '' Trix threw the drac0 ba11*click Trix: welp that was fast...... anyways YAY I caught a deino Kyle: Good for you! After dat we went to Serene town and go to the Pokemon centre in Serene town. As soon as I even tried to cross the bridge to route 2..... Trainer Kyle VS Rival Trix! Trix: Ha! Kyle! I have been searching about Kanto history and I,Trixie Mclynx challenge you,Kyle Telnor to a Kantonian Duel! Kyle: Nani??? zwelp I guezz Iz havez noz choize LETs BATTLE!!!!!1!!11 Kyle: I choose you, Victini!! Trix: Chikara I choose you! Kyle: Oh so you named your Deino, Chikara huh.....ok then. Victini use dazzling gleam! it's super effective on the opposing Deino Trix: Uh oh... Chikara use headbutt! Kyle: ok well then Victini use dazzling gleam...again it's super effective on the opposing Deino The opposing Deino have fainted Trix: How are you so gud??? Lynx I choose you! Kyle: Welp time to switch as well! Frosty I choose you! and also use....ice crunch wait.... how can you use ice crunch when you don't even have teeth? the opposing Bibbidi flinched! Trix: Lynx use spark? frogsicle is now paralyze! Kyle: Whyyyyyyyyyy ok fine Frosty use ice fang again Trix: Lynx use fire spin! It was super effective on Frogsicle It was a critical hit frogsicle fainted Kyle:Victini I chose you! use dazzling gleam it was super effective on the opposing bibbidi Trix: Awww c'mon really!? fine! Pidgeotto you're my only hope! I chose you! Kyle: Woah you evolve pidgey already? ok... Trix: Yep and I use gust! Kyle:k... victini use freezing gimmick an ice type move that acts as an ice type move that crits and freze the apposing pokemon on the first turn it was super effective on the opposing pidgeotto it was a critical hit and the opposing pidgeotto have been freezed the opposing pidgeotto fainted Trix: Welp as usual you always win my lttle prince~ Kyle: Hey! I'm not little I'm older than you by a friggin year! Trix: Yeah yeah whatever bro and also since I don't want to give you any money can I settle it by giving you an amulet coin. I mean, if you don't want the amulet coin I could just keep itt~ Kyle: I'll take the amulet coin pls and now let's go to da pokemon centre! Trix: K... END! Was this toooo long for you? Yep you loser Nope not at all Do you like it? Yep 939847294 / 10 Not at all loser Trvia! *Pokemon Red duh *Kantonian duel *That draco ball seems fishy and I don't mean it's a fish pokemon *Chikara means power in japanese *Pokemon logic *Fast deoxys *"...you always win my 'little prince'''~" The bold italics message is hinting something! Category:Blog posts